


Lecture

by Amaranthfox



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthfox/pseuds/Amaranthfox
Summary: Dorian gives the Inquisitor a lesson in necromancy.





	

The Inquisitor walked up the tower stairs to the library. She was on a mission inside the frozen, stone halls of skyhold. As her head poked over the stairs she could see Dorian in his usual setting.

"Dorian a moment, if you could?" The Inquisitor said sheepishly.

"Ah Inquisitor, always have time for you my friend. Tell me what is it you need? Dorian said placing a bookmark in an aged dusty tome.

"I came to…. Ask for your help."

"My help? From what I've seen you seen quite capable of doing anything you set that pretty little head too. "

"I train each day with master Viuus Anaxas but I've yet to bind any spirits with necromancy, I'm afraid I have no any talent for it."

"Oh wish to become a death mage do you? I know a thing or two about that if I do say so myself. Very well a lesson you want, then a lesson you shall have. Shall we get started? First, show me what you have learned so far."

The Inquisitor tried and tried again with to summon a soul to the quite empty halls with no success.

"That's … an interesting technique but come I'll show you how one gets taught in Tevinter. For one thing, you need to keep your arms up, like this."

The warm orange sunlight was streaming through the small arched window in the alcove. Dorian had spent nearly two hours gently posing and reposing the Inquisitor into a better casting stance and was sun was about to set.

"Now time to bind a soul. Something simple, a animal spirit perhaps or maybe…." Dorian paused as a soft purple glow began emitting from the hands of the inquisitor. A ghostly bear emerged from the fade only to evaporate as quickly as it had appeared.

"Now that's a sight, see all you just needed some encouragement… and any incredibly talented, handsome and charismatic teacher."

"I'm quite surprised myself." The Inquisitor said overjoyed with her progress.

"Now for something a bit more difficult, binding a human spirit. You shouldn't have to look to hard, there's always a lost soul or two following you around, … oh didn't you know nevertheless."  
The Inquisitor said nothing and began the incantation she had learned.

"Good-…. Concentrate…. Feel the fade all around you." Dorian said pleased at his new pupil. And just like that a human soul appeared and this time stayed for nearly a minute.

"Did I actually do it? "

"Marvelous work. Now, lets try once more." Dorian said. "Open yourself up to the other soul, and bring their spirit it as close to you as you can, Then let its essence the release its full power inside of you. And after you finished with fraternizing with Cullen come back and I'll teach you some necromancy." The Inquisitor couldn't help but laughed while failing to hiding a newly blushing face.


End file.
